


Unofficial Objectives

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I can't believe I actually wrote fluff Y'ALL THIS IS A FIRST, M/M, Pre-Slash, we aren't friends but we aren't NOT friends also you're hot dang it: the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: It's a chance meeting on one of Coruscant's lower levels, except there'sa) nothing really chance about it,andb) it's less a meeting, more an interrupted mission.But Commander Fox is reluctantly okay with Quinlan's presence, so it doesn't matter that they aren't quite friends, because they're notnotfriends either.
Relationships: Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Unofficial Objectives

Quinlan Vos is halfway through one of Coruscant’s shadow markets on one of it’s Lower levels when he finally catches sight of his unofficial objective. 

"Oh, Commander Fox!" Quinlan exclaims, feigning shock at the sight of the Commander. The man is in civilian clothes, a dark red beanie he looks irritatingly good in on his head, and Quinlan can almost _feel_ the man's eye roll when he realizes who's speaking to him. It's almost flattering. "What are you looking for around here? Something… forbidden, perhaps?"

That’s enough to make Commander Fox partially turn around, even though he does keep walking. Considering the fact that he’s not actually watching the road anymore, Quinlan can’t help but be impressed by his navigational abilities— unlike most people Quinlan hangs out with, Commander Fox doesn’t have the Force to help him avoid collisions with other pedestrians. 

The look that the Commander sends Quinlan's way as he somehow continues walking through the market without breaking eye contact is nothing short of scorching. Since he’s not wearing his helmet, Quinlan is hit with the full force of his glare. 

It’s bizarrely charming. 

Quinlan knows that the Commander is oddly attractive when annoyed, which is probably why Quinlan had gotten the unexplainable urge to track him down upon arriving on Coruscant, but… well, Commander Fox has a damn good glare. It’s one that could possibly rival Obi-Wan’s with a bit of practice, and Quinlan is focusing on the way his eyebrows scrunch together. He’s metaphorically _poking_ one of the best soldiers in the GAR with a stick, and focusing on the attractiveness of said soldier’s face instead of literally anything else, like the potential threat the Commander could pose if he pisses him off too much. 

There’s no actual threat there though, so, whatever. Quinlan is a Jedi, and Commander Fox also has to work with Chancellor Palpatine day in and day out. Quinlan being mildly irritating will _at most_ ruffle his feathers, which isn’t nearly enough for him to have a reason to want to pose as an actual threat. Honestly, if even half of the things Obi-Wan says about Palpatine are true, he’s definitely safe to keep poking a bit more, as there’s no way he’s worse than the Chancellor.

"Sir," Commander Fox bites out in response. His jaw tenses, and wow, yup, Quinlan _really_ does prefer speaking with him when he's not wearing his helmet, it's confirmed. 

"Come _on_ ," Quinlan says, grinning and speeding up so the Commander can walk the streets of Coruscant normally and still be able to glare at him. "Humor me. I know Coruscant's shadow markets like the back of my hand, and my afternoon is completely free. The only thing that's waiting for me back at the Temple currently are the healers, and I wasn't planning on visiting their wing until Bant arrives tomorrow. None of my injuries are _that_ serious, anyway."

Commander Fox makes a pained noise in the back of his throat, and he raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He doesn't, however, speed up or tell Quinlan to kriff off, so Quinlan can consider it a pretty firm win in his book. "Karking hells, you Jedi are all the same, aren't you?"

As he says that, Commander Fox looks at Quinlan out of the corner of his eye, and there's something… loaded about the expression. It almost feels like a… test. Through the Force he feels something akin to wariness settle in around them. There’s a prodding feeling encircling them that reminds Quinlan immensely of when Aayla was newly his Padawan, and she was testing her boundaries with him, seeing how far she could go—

Ah.

Quinlan deliberately let's his posture go lax as he walks, and makes sure to clearly telegraph the elbow he lightly hits Commander Fox in the side with. Almost all the clones he's encountered have been tactical beings, but he figures it's best to give Commander Fox the opportunity to duck away regardless.

"Hey, if you're saying that I'm small and green like Yoda, I'm gonna have to fight you, buddy. It's simply a matter of principle."

"I mean, if the bucket fits…" Commander Fox replies, and maybe Quinlan's just imagining things, but he almost catches a hint of dry humor in the reply, the kind that always reminds him of Obi-Wan.

“Hey!”

" _No_ , General Vos, I’m not saying that you’re small and green. I was referring to your comment about avoiding medical. Cody mentions General Kenobi's aversion to going to the medics frequently enough that I thought he was exaggerating, but I'm now reconsidering my stance on that. If all Jedi are like you two in regards to receiving medical attention then your medics have all my sympathies."

The title _General Vos_ makes Quinlan immediately scrunch up his nose. "Ugh, Force, please never call me General again. It's Quinlan." He pauses with Commander Fox, who jerks his head to the right and ducks into a tent that's half inside an abandoned building. Quinlan follows, his curiosity now thoroughly piqued, and continues, "And I do see your point, but I swear, I'm not _nearly_ as bad as Obi-Wan is. _No one_ in the Order is. He's the proud owner of _so many_ records in idiotic decisions surrounding medical care category."

The noise Commander Fox makes in response to that isn't quite a laugh, but it's also not _not_ a laugh. The accompanying jolt of adrenaline Quinlan is hit with at that realization has his chest constricting painfully for half a second, and he has to actively focus to avoid projecting the energy his success gave him into the Force. 

"I suppose you're only the owner of a few records then, Sir?" Commander Fox asks, holding out an arm to stop Quinlan as he listens for… something. He must hear whatever he's looking for, because he turns back, and gives Quinlan a twitch of his lips that could almost be a smile. "Well, I suppose we should keep it that way huh? I'm sure you wouldn't want to show up General Kenobi. Follow my lead."

And _oh_ , using "sir" to avoid saying either General or Quinlan is a sneaky move, but two can play that game. Quinlan shifts his lightsaber to hide it from plain sight, and crosses his arms, making sure to catch Commander Fox's eyes. "Sir, yes sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a quote from the mobile game The Arcana! The quote was "Oh, {name}! What are you looking for around here? Something... forbidden, perhaps?" Now, of course I used Quinlan and Fox to write this, because really. That quote is SO Quinlan. SO SO Quinlan. And all the Fox content that people have been creating in these last few days INSPIRED me. 
> 
> This is the most cheerful thing I've ever posted, dear god. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
